


The Raven and the Poodle

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, Swearing, also tw for heavy swearing if that’s not your thing, i would put it out into the world since we need, more nasty smelly bitchy roguefort, this is dumb but I’ve had this idea for a long time so I figured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roguefort and Raspberry Mousse have some harsh words on a moonlit night. Maybe they aren’t rivals to lovers, but they’ll sure as hell be rivals.
Relationships: Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run), Roguefort Cookie & Raspberry Mousse Cookie (Cookie Run), if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Raven and the Poodle

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone and didn’t feel like editing it so pardon if it’s messy

“Oh?”

A sword thrown. An eye twitched. Roguefort perched on top of an arching window, blue eyes brooding down on the scarlet and cadmium robes their adversary donned.

A foppish and stupidly childish man...this would be an easy job.

“You look like like a child in that blouse of yours,” they snapped. They could sense the glare in his pink eyes as he thought the world his own. They always did. The pretty boys always thought they owned it all, and Roguefort enjoyed putting the more unruly ones in place.

“Tch,” they spat. “And that hat...! What a pussyfooting gentleman you are, throwing your sword at a fair and lovely raven. Sorry, I’m into men but not ones like you!”

They smirked. 

In their hands they palmed a red jewel, as red as raspberries. Raspberry Mousse growled, watching Roguefort nimble over the window without a single care.

“I must have this for my collection, you stupid bitch,” they said looking at him. “Oh wait, isn’t that the name of your precious little poodle~?”

“Shut up you knave!” Raspberry Mousse snapped. “My precious poodle is none of your lowly business!”

“And what if it is, huh~? Oh no, my precious knaveish presence caused it to shit itself in fear earlier! You gonna get one of your disposable maids to spoon feed it to you?”

Raspberry Mousse growled again. Roguefort cackled, having fun with this one. They hadn’t given anyone a good tongue lashing in years, and it made for good stress relief.

God forbid they need anything like this...would the detective have a field day with how vulgar their mouth was? Or how much they enjoyed playing with stuffy rich boys, rubbing their faces into the mud?

They should do this more often, but there weren’t too many people like Raspberry Mousse nowadays.

They didn’t really care the jewel in their hands was one of the prizes of his House. A house founded upon a field of scarlet lilies and raspberries as sweet as dew, rich in statute and history as the soil upon which it all blossomed.

This one was created to commentate its first centennial. So beautiful...red as blood, deep as the night sky in her infinite knowledge.

Roguefort was so caught up in admiring the jewel that they didn’t realize Raspberry Mousse was readying a number of swords.

One of which whizzed past their head. Two inches from their neck. And before they could marvel at the miss, another one flew right at them, on target this time.

But it was too late. 

“Ha!” they cawwed. “Is that all you got? So you CAN play dirty!”

“Only because your bottom-dwelling ways know no noble sentiments!”

“Ahahahaha!” Roguefort cackled. “You read that one from a play? C’mon, just say jackass. It’s not gonna hurt you to curse.”

Raspberry Mousse scoffed and hurled another sword. Roguefort did a backflip and avoided it with ease. The red diamond in their hand still gleaming in the moonlight.

“You and I are the same, Raspberry Mousse! Acting like you don’t know me, or have nothing in common with me! That we are not both rich, and that our pasts are not built on the blood of commoners!”

“Liar!” he yelled. “My family is good and noble, and I have love! Love you could never understand! Your lowlife scum of a heart could never know such a thing!”

They snickered. “That who you wanted to give this diamond to?”

He froze. 

Roguefort kissed the gem, letting the night air seep as they kicked the window open. A midsummer night, with the cicadas buzzing and the frogs croaking.

And the fireflies out in droves.

Roguefort sighed. It was such a beautiful, still sight that it almost made them forget that they were here to steal something and make a scene.

They turned back to Raspberry Mousse with the diamond held up to the moonlight.

“I saw her,” they said. “And I would steal her heart had she not already refused my advances once. Lucky you, being so madly in love with a woman who captured the hearts of many a man and woman across the land.”

Raspberry Mousse blushed. His heart fluttered thinking of her. He wished it didn’t sometimes, but it was through her and Knight that he learned love would not hurt him. It was a soft and kind thing, the very reason Rose was on his neck in a private room every time she danced her way into his house.

He wanted to marry her one day...travel with her...

He screeched like a banshee and threw dozens of swords at the window, hoping at least one would hit Roguefort.

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HER YOU FIEND! KEEP THE WOMAN OF MY HEART OUT OF THAT CARRION INFESTED HOLE YOU CALL A MOUTH!”

None of them hit. 

And the window shattered.

Glass fell to the floor glittering in the moonlight. Like small stars of hope and dreams, if only for one of them. Raspberry Mousse gasped when he realized what he did, and was only halfway to the window before Roguefort vanished in a puff of moldy smoke.

“No...” he said wincing. “.......No! No....! Rose, my gift to you......!”

Roguefort snickered to themselves as they watched Raspberry crush glass underneath his feet. His eyes welled with tears, and he fell to his knees looking down at the glass. It shredded his pants, but he didn’t care.

Roguefort relished in the anguished scream he let out. Turning over the jewel in their hand, they were almost tempted to smash it against the ground just to not give him the hope he could find it on auction somewhere. It did belong to his family after all, and it wasn’t unlikely they would assert their family name to get it...

But whatever. Roguefort would figure that out if it came to it.

For this would not be the last thing they would steal from him, nor the last time they would insult him.

And it would not be the last time he would hurl a sword at them, aiming to skewer them like the bird they insisted on dressing as.

Their hatred for each other was bottomless, as bottomless as the night and as endless as the universe, and to the end of time they would chase each other as cat and mouse.

Raspberry Mousse’s crying petered out into the night as Roguefort glided away over the pristine green hedges.


End file.
